kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Organization With No Name
Or The No Named Organization is a group of 10 super-powerfull heartless who seek to invade all the worlds and create one big heartless world composed of all the worlds wich they can control. They are the main antogonists of Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness and are the only ones standing in Kit Summers and Sapphire Summers's ways to restoring their homeworld: Belgann wich was destroyed by The No Named Organization so that it could become part of their big heartless world. The Organization With No Name debuted in Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness. Even though they bear hearts, they are heartless and therefore have no feelings. but they don't care about that. they, like nobodies, sometimes miss having feelings though, and sooth this lust for feelings by pretending to have them, for example, Kazlabt's sense of laidbackness or Lezmming's embarrased attitued. The Organization With No Name co-exist with Organization XIII and are distant rivals, their pawns constantly fighting each other, infact, sometimes Raon likes to refer to his rivalship with Xemnas as "A chess game" The No Named Organization are eventually defeated by Sapphire and Kit, some members defeated by Sapphire and some members defeated by Kit, however, only Sapphire knows about the No Named Organization at first, and has already killed two of it's members, and tells Kit on their reunion in chapter 13. Story Coming Soon. Inner Workings Attire All OWNN members don the same coat, unlike Organization XIII however, there are no different variations for these coats, they are all exactly the same, the only notable difference is that female members tend to have thinner sleeves than the male ones. The uniform consists of a long black coat with a red zipper, most of the coat is black except for red lines that are identical to the heartless emblem X, the coat itself resembles the organization cloack, the only differences are the heartless X and the red zipper, instead of black boots though, the uniform bears red boots. No other people from the Organization wear this special variation of the Organization XIII cloak. Ranks Ranks in OWNN are little but the same as the ranking system in Organization XIII and each member is ranked by he/she time they joined the Organization and rankings have nothing to do with power, although Raon, being the first member, is the most powerfull with his very own Keyblade Of Darkness at his disposal, how he got this keyblade is unknown Here is a list of members by their Rank: 1. Raonteidgerzus 2. Kazlabt 3. Zelgan 4. Romaze 5. Sheing 'westyz 6. Cei Nequez 7. Rezflix 8. Zeolishu 9. Lezmming 10. Lazasyh Each member is also given a title, just like Organization XIII the titles are as follows: Raonteidgerzus: "The Key To Destruction" Kazlabt: "Destiny's Tune" Zelgan: "The Flame Of Oblivion" Romaze: "The Sky Marauder" Sheing 'westyz: "The Blossom Of Deceit" Cei Nequez: "The Heart Of Ice" Rezflix: "Zeus's Blacksmith" Zeolishu: "The Illusiory Sorcerer" Lezmming: "The Lingering Earth" Lazasyh: "The Light In The Cave" Each member also has their very own element, much like the Powerfull Nobodies of Organization XIII Raonteidgerzus: Darkness Kazlabt: Water Zelgan: Fire Romaze: Air Sheing 'westyz: Flowers Cei Nequez: Ice Rezflix: Lightning Zeolishu: Illusion Lezmming: Earth Lazasyh: Light Each Member also has their own unique weapon, the weapons are as follows: 1. Raonteidgerzus: Keyblade 2. Kazlabt: Dual Guitar 3. Zelgan: Wingblade (Sword) 4. Romaze: Twin Drills 5. Sheing 'westyz: 6. Cei Nequez: 7. Rezflix: Whips 8. Zeolishu: Book Of Spells 9. Lezmming: 10. Lazasyh: Chakrams. Being Heartless, OWNN members don't need a black cloak to be able to go through corridors of darkness, they just down these cloaks as a uniform, the uniform also hides their Heartless emblem wich they all have. Differences OWNN members have huge differences to normal Heartless, but, unlike Organization XIII, don't have their own type of heartless to control, instead they can create any type of emblem heartless at will including bosses, as demonstrated by many various OWNN members releasing various bosses throughout the worlds, the bosses that each member releases are unique and are usually based on that member's theme, for example, Kazlabt can summon water based or music based heartless at will, regardless, the OWNN members have all retained their human form, and are much smarter than lesser heartless. that is what sets them apart from the normal, lesser heartless. Naming Much like Organization XIII the members of the Organization with no name members' names are anagrams of their original names, unlike Organization XIII however, their names all have a Z instead of an X for example, Lazasyh's real name is Shayla jumbled up with a Z. the naming ceremony in OWNN is almost the same as the ceremony in Organization XIII the only difference being that any member can find and name other members, for instance, it is believed that Zelgan was found by Kazlabt and named by him, wich is why he has perfect pronouncation of her name, Raonteidgerzus and Kazlabt being he only founders of the Organization With No Name, worked together to find more members, it took them awile, but they managed to turn atleast 3 strong hearted people into heartless, these 3 were Zelgan, Romaze and Sheing 'westyz, it is beleived that their three original personas were also good friends. Although the rest of the ceremony is the same as Organization XIII's, the new member's original name appear and is jumbled up in a flsh of light with a Z dropped in, this is proved accurate by the naming ceremony scene with Lazasyh, being named by Kazlabt. Category:Groups and Organizations